Sonic Youth: Uprising
by sonicfan0987
Summary: The year is 2106 the world was plunged into chaos by Robotnik's son Dr. Eon Robotnik who shares the family weight and crazy mustache. Almost all of the remaining population are ruled under an iron fist. When the heroes rose up to stop him all of them were killed off leaving their children all orphans. Now the time has come for new heroes to rise and a new story to unfold…
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Youth: Uprising**

_**Prologue**_

_**In the year 2032 after an invasion from Dark Mobius a new hero rose up to smite this evil his name was Rage the hedgehog, this was his first act of heroism as the newly appointed Guardian of Chaos, he proceeded to defeat the corrupt tyrant of Dark Mobius Christain the Dark many more times.**_

_**Ever since the Dark Invasion of 2088 peace has been withheld throughout Mobius and most of the old heroes Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Blaze, and Rage had started families. The three hedgehogs all had their own son, Sonic had a light purple hedgehog with Amy Rose they named him Wind for his inherited speed from Sonic who is now 14 years old. Shadow had a son with a female hedgehog known as Maria and they named their child Mason who is now 13 years old. Rage settled in with his love Madison the Hedgehog a crimson female hedgehog with long bright purple hair. They had a son and he is called Hikari, he is now 15 years old.**_

**The year is now 2106 the world was plunged into chaos by Robotnik's own son Dr. Eon Robotnik who shares the family weight and crazy mustache. Almost all of the remaining population are ruled under an iron fist. When the heroes rose up to stop him all of them were killed off leaving their children all orphans. Now the time has come for new heroes to rise and a new story to unfold…**

Chapter 1: Family secrets

After the death of their parents Wind, Mason and Hikari all lived in the same house within Knothole the last safe area for free citizens of Mobius. It was midday and Hikari was in the basement bringing up the box of his father's notebooks. Wind was laying back on the couch watching an episode of Full Metal Alchemist and Mason was busy cleaning Shadows old pistol that he had given Mason as a birthday present.

Wind notices Hikari coming up the stairs with the box "Hay whats in the box Hikari?" he asks the crimson hedgehog who sets it down on the table.

"It's a box with my fathers old stuff… notebooks, pictures all of it!" Hikari says pulling out one of the notebooks "Hmm whats this one 'First Adventure; age 15'…" Hikari opens the book open to read it. It was Rage's log book from his first encounter with Christain. In the back of the front cover was a picture of Rage, Sonic and Shadow from an old newspaper titled 'heroic three' "Hay look at this it's our parents!" Hikari yells over to Mason who jumps up and runs right over to see the picture.

"Wow Wind you sure took a lot from both your parents." Hikari looks at Sonic then at Wind who chuckles pointing a thumb to bright green shirt.

"that must be my father, Shadow the Hedgehog." Mason says "we look exactly the same I just don't have such bright fur on my chest."

Hiakri looks at his dad and reads the title aloud "The three heroes of Mobius Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rage the Hedgehog." Hikari notices the black vest with the red stripes… it was the same vest that Hikari had been wearing since he was little. He wore it above a dark blue shirt. "I look just like my dad too." Hikari says lifting the article to read about it. As he unfolds the paper a small black holo-coaster fell out and on to the table next to the box. The three hedgehogs look right at the thing as a holographic image of Rage appeared on it

"Hikari, son if you are viewing this then at some point the worst has happened to me Sonic and Shadow… Hopefully you and their sons are together but I digress. Hikari there I hope its after your 15th birthday that you get this because what I am about to tell you will change everything…

Hikari… with me dead and you as my son it makes you the Guardian of Chaos after you turn 15 and of age… Son I hope you know of the sword in the stone down in the cellar? Well that my son is The Blade of Chaos as my son you must go draw it from the stone and take your place as Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds… do not worry the sword will guide you to them, good luck Hikari the Hedgehog… may the spirits of Chaos be at your side." With that the thing shuts off

"Did he say Chaos Emeralds?" Mason asks "But those were lost to the ages!"

"Then if what my father says is true then that old blade in the basement can reawaken their power. If that happens then maybe we finally will have the means to stop Robotnik's tyranny. I am going to draw that sword!" Hikari says walking back down the stairs with his two friends not far behind. The trio open the cellar door where the sword was kept. Slowly Hikari approaches the stand and places his hands of the hilt of the blade.

The sword had a strong power surging through it not an evil or demonic power like what was everywhere else. This one felt ancient and calming like light. Slowly Hikari removes the blade from its rock stand. The sword emerged with a bright yellow light at the base of the stand where the sword was raising from. Soon the sword revealed itself as a dark red dragon wing with an emerald green monster eye in the top hilt. Hikar held it up into the air and a bright yellow light blinded both him and his friends.

Hikari wakes up and looks around to find himself in a large dark plane where there was nothing but him confused as to what was going on. Soon Rage approaches Hikari from out of the shadows with a warm smile

"Hikari…" he says "To see you so grown up like this is just amazing…" Hikari looks at the crimson hedgehog like he was crazy

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" he growls swinging the Blade of chaos to the side in a defensive battle stance,

"Hikari… it is I Rage the Hedgehog… your father…" Rage says looking into the emerald green eyes of his son. Hikari looked at Rage's emerald green eyes right back

"Father it really is you!" Hikari cries giving his father a hug "I thought you were dead!


	2. Chapter 2: Rebels

Chapter II: Rebels

Hikari, Wind and Mason all pack what they needed for defense and protection. Hikari put on his nanoarmor for extra protection and he grabbed his father's old satchel belt and hoisted it across his shoulders. Wind put his katana that his mother gave him on his back and Mason took the XR-11 Sloar powered Laser Rifle Shadow gave him. After Hikari grabbed their old headsets and some of the small items from his father's 'misc. gear' box they were ready to head for the ground of Robotropilis.

The three head for the entrance to New Knothole where Blaze the Cat stood guard. Even with all the years since she returned home from Mobius she looked as if she hadn't aged a bit. She stops the three when they reach her post

"Hold it you three I can't let you go past here, the ground above is Robotropilis its too dangerous." Blaze says to the three

"Blaze, we have to go we may be the only chance at stopping Eon." Hikari says "Without Sonic, Shadow or Rage who is left with their amounts of power then their own flesh and blood?"

"Hikair," Blaze smiled warmly, he reminded her of Rage always determined, loyal, carefree, protective and a lot of other things. "I understand but without the Chaos Emeralds or anyone with an Ultima Chaos Form like Rage did there is no way you can stop his main mech. If only you followed you dad's path, Hikari then Mobius may have a chance…" Blaze felt a tear come to her eye from the thought of how close Eon was to finding New Knothole

"Don't cry Blaze," Hikari says "We have the Chaos Emeralds and I am following Rage's path. I took his blade and the Emeralds and that is why we are going."

Blaze looked at the red hedgehog the fire of determination burned greatly in his eyes. "Perhaps Hikari you are just the ray of light we need to get through these dark times." Blaze steps aside to let them through. The three pass and head up the ladder to the world above.

As the three emerge from the hidden stump entrance they looked around at the place. Everywhere looked like a wasteland it was like the Robotropolis Dump was build right on top of New Knothole. Of course it actually was since beyond the gates lie Security bots.

"To think there was anything before this at all…" Wind comments looking around

"There isn't much time we must stop Eon now." Hikari says continuing out of the Dump towards the shutdown Transit Station. When the three arrive they look at the path to the Robo HQ to confront Eon. As the three enter the station an alarm sounds and almost instantly a group of four mobians two hedgehogs, a wolf and a female fox came down from the ceiling with laser pistols pointed at the three.

One of the hedgehogs looks at their prisoners before lowering his weapon "Mobians?" he asked "When did leave New Knothole?"

"not even an hour ago. My name Is Hikari the Hedgehog son of Rage the Hedgehog." Hikari says nodding in greeting "The blue one on my right is Wind son of Sonic and the dark grey on to my right is Mason son of Shadow."

The four look at them like they had seen a ghost. Finally the fox spoke "You are the children of The Big Three who were killed not too long ag?" she asks and all three nod.

"Well I guess this is quite the way to introduce ourselves huh cuz? I'm Jason my father is Icezer, Rage's brother. The other hedgehog is Xage's son Logan the pretty fox behind me is Crystal Christina's daughter and the wolf on my right is Lea Axel the Wolf son. So I guess it's like a family reunion." The dark blue hedgehog spoke. "Now tell me have you inherited what your father did?"

"Yes, Jason that is why we are here. We came after I took the responsibility and we are here to confront Eon Robuttnik and show him what for. I am sick of him pushing the world around because of his farthers robot army. Hikari says and the four look like he was crazy

"Hikari, that is suicide there is no way you can do it," Crystal says with the rest nodding "there are too many traps and security bots."

"I am still going that is why I am here." Hikari says

"Well if you are that serious then we are part of a rebel network known as The Second Freedom Fighters. If you find more mobians ask them is the stump in the dump." Lea comments.

"Alright well we best get going then see you around" Mason says as the group turns to leave. After they leave the building they head for the Ruined Westopilis their next destination

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: The True enemy!

Chapter 3: The True enemy!

[Westopilis 15:21]

"I feel like we have been wandering this place for no reason..." Mason complains

"We should be close to the energy spike." Jason says looking on a monitor. Soon a rumble was heard as a large castle sprung up out of the ground causing the group to leap back,

"What the hell is that?!" Wind gasps looking at the tall tower. The whole group watched the figure that stood on the highest balcony as the Castle grew up until its maximum height was reached.

Hikari stood there with a determined look on his face his eyes locked on the figure. The figures red glowing eyes shot a glance at the seven Mobians as it jumped off the balcony and landed right in front of Hikari with the rest of the group backing up. Hikari however stood his ground. 'this energy... it feels familiar somehow...but why?" he thinks as the figure was revealed to be a dark gray hedgehog with blood red eyes and purple details across his quills. The purple details were wavy and messy and he looked at Hikari.

"Well, well I see I found the answer to my problem..." he snarls "If all of you leave now I will spare your life."

"Hay what right do you have to just spawn a castle like that better yet command us?!" Hikari yells angered by the dark hedgehogs sudden appearance, the four Freedom Fighters looked at him like he was an idiot

"Hmm... I see we have a brave hedgehog on our hands... funny you remind me of someone who I just despised so damn much..." the hedgehog says flying in the air "Allow me to remind you who you are dealing with hedgehog!" he shouts with purple balls of energy appearing in his hands "I am the master of darkness! I am Christain the Dark!" he laughs

"Christain?!" all seven hedgehogs gasp at the name

"But how, Rage killed you and then banished you to the Time Void years ago!" Crystal looks at the hedgehog

"I escpaed and then I killed him and his two friends. The Big Three? Bah what a joke!" Christain laughs "Now this is your last chance to leave me be. I am too busy taking the power of The Chaos Guardian as my own fairly to have you interfere." the groups slowly backed away but Hikari stayed put

"You..." Hikari says

"huh?" Christain looks at the hedgehog

"You're the one who truly killed my father..." Hikari continues "I hate to burst your bubble but the power of The Chaos Guardian has already been transferred."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Christain yells demanding for Hikari to obey him

{Listen to Sonic Youth~Theme of The New Freedom Fighters}

"What I am saying is because you killed my father... I am the one who took his place... Rage the Hedgehog... I will avenge my fathers death!" Hiakri yells glowing a bright gold

"I knew there was something familiar about you... you're that red rats son... just another rodent in my path!" Christain growls ready to strike. Hikari turns to his Super Form and rammed Christain at a high velocity causing him to fly back holding his gut.

"You will not get away with killing my father!" he yells at the black hedgehog summoning The Blade of Chaos and pointing it at Christain

"That's impossible! How can you have that weapon!" Christain gasps at the sight of the blade that sent him to the torture of the Time Void.

"Shut up!" Hikari yells slicing for Christain who dodges the slice and reacts with a roundhouse only for Hikari to jump back to avoid it.

"Who do you think you are?!" Christain yells in anger at the hedgehog

"I am Hikari the Hedgehog guardian of Chaps... son of Rage the Hedgehog." Hikari says with his teeth gritted

"So you are the one who shares the Blood Of Chaos... but do you really thing a 15 year old kid would have a chance against a thousand year old being of pure darkness?" Christain laughs

"I don't know...but for my home... my father... and my pals I will try. I will not let you find Knothole while I still walk this planet!" Hikari yells

"You sound just like him too..." Christain says under his breath, "Well I can arrange you a one way ride to hell!" he yells charging for Hikari only to miss. "Take this! Dark Bombardment!" Christain yells as large balls of darkness attack Hiakri making it hard for him to stand. Christain walks up to him "You are not match for me you weak minded Hedgehog!" he laughs ready to deal the final blow when the Chaos Emeralds appear around Hikari and he begins to glow and he opens his eyes. "No... its not possible!" Christain says softly as Hikari changes to a True Chaos form

"I am just getting warmed up!" he says charging for Christain who warps into the air

"Grr this time I will let you go but next time we meet don;t expect me to let you off so easily Hikari the Hedgehog!" Christin growls flying away. Even as enraged Hikair was he kept his cool and stayed with Wind and Mason.

**TBC**


End file.
